


just thinking

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [35]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Secret dating, idk just some fluffy shit cuz im trash for these assholes, they're cooking dinner for the fire fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: mateo and marjan have been kinda sorta dating for three months, and mateo just wants to kiss her so badly, but doesn't want to push.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	just thinking

**Author's Note:**

> wow. firstly. the final two eps ended my life. i am deceased. secondly, i hope you all enjoy this fic, it was super cute and fun to write. let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> Hi, i dont know If you are taking prompts, but my marjeo heart had This Idea and i thought that you could write It. Marjan and Matteo are secretly dating and nobody has any Idea until they get caught. Thank you ❤️

Is there a rule on how long you're supposed to wait to kiss the person you've been dating? Probably not, right? It's all just a case-by-case scenario. Especially when religion comes into play. No matter how much he wants to, he refuses to make the first move, refuses to touch her first. She knows how he feels about her, so the ball is in her court, so to speak. Nothing before has ever hit him with the want, the need, for something like this the way this has. It's stupid to be thinking of waking up next to her face every morning when they've only gone on five dates and held hands the most recent time. 

It was a nice dinner date, and he had taken her to a nice place near his apartment that served really good halal foods, so it was something she could enjoy. Before he met her, he'd had no insight into what the Muslim culture was like, he'd not heard much about it at all. Then, after meeting her, meeting Paul even, he did his research on everything he could find on what it meant to be a part of the Muslim religion, and for Paul, he educated himself on all things gender identity and being transgender.

He'd gotten Siri to read out pages upon pages of words to him, listening to it every moment he could, not wanting to ever make either of his new friends uncomfortable or feel unsafe in his presence. 

At first, it mustn't have been enough, because he did mess up a little bit when Marjan had her hijab mishap in the corn. He'd reacted totally inappropriately, and didn't realise until afterwards. But since then, he's done his best to rectify and make up for it.

As the two of them grew closer, he'd slowly learned more about Marjan and her background. When she'd told him that the mosque she frequents had all but kicked her to the kerb, he'd been more than upset, furious, almost. Her whispers to him on the dancefloor of the bar telling him to not worry too much about it because Paul had given her some sound advice will always reverberate in his mind. 

When he first started working with the 126 here in Austin, Texas, Mateo had not expected the entire team to grow close in the way they did at the rate it happened. So quickly they had become a close knit family, and Mateo couldn't ask for anything better.

Until he noticed his feelings for Marjan went slightly beyond that of friendship. By slightly, he means he totally fell hard and fast. He respects her enough to let her call most of the shots with their budding relationship, if you can call it that. Always with her, he has voiced his wants and his thoughts, keeping nothing from her. As much as he likes to think she does the same, a small part of him worries that he's not good enough for her, that maybe she isn't as into it as he is.

That's the only thing he hasn't told her.

Well, that, and the fact that he's dying to kiss her some time soon before his heart explodes in his chest.

They haven't labelled anything between them yet, and Mateo is okay with that, with taking things slow. He just wants her to be happy, and universe be damned, he himself is happy.

Fuck, he just wants to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wants to cup her soft cheeks with his hands and feel her smile against his mouth. Most of all, he wants to hear her call him her boyfriend, to show the team that they're together and that he's in love.

Love. Shit.

Five dates, and he's already using that word? Granted they had been friends for what seemed like forever before that, but still...

"You still with me?" asks the woman from his thoughts, snapping her fingers lightly in front of his eyes twice to catch his attention.

Huffing a laugh at himself, he nods with a smile. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"Thinking huh? Don't hurt yourself, Mateo," she teases, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Har-har."

Sometimes, she still calls him Probie, but it's not as often anymore. Not since he passed his exams almost a year ago. Soon, he would be a fully fledged firefighter, and holy hell he can't wait. 

These days, she calls him Mateo more often, and even more frequently it's 'Teo for short. She's the only person he allows to use that nickname for him, it's something he wants just the two of them to have between one another.

"Hey, seriously, 'Teo, are you okay? I love that brain of yours, but right now isn't the time for overthinking. You could burn yourself." There it is. The nickname, the softness around her eyes as she looks at him, and the concern in her tone of voice. When he hears these words, he wonders how he could ever doubt that she feels the same way about him as he does for her.

"Just thinking about you," he responds nonchalantly, dropping the last of the diced carrots into the pan, and it hits with a soft sizzle.

The aroma of the sauce and vegetables mix together and swirl around in the air, filling the entire kitchen and more than likely the dining room too. 

"Oh," Marjan whispers. Then with a wide smile, she continues. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Stepping closer to him, where he sits on the countertop next to the stove, she takes the spatula from his hand and gives the food a small stir before looking back up at his face.

She looks so beautiful, like always. He loves the way her eyes squint when she laughs and when she smiles, and the way there's a light twinkle that's reserved there only for him. When she gets that rush of adrenaline and her cheeks flush with a colour similar to blush, he has to look away before he gets caught staring. The selflessness that pours out of her when they're on calls draws him in to her, making him both fall harder for her and also roll his eyes, because even though she is quite possibly the strongest woman he's ever met, even she needs someone to back her up sometimes.

"Just us in general." Mateo doesn't want to lie, so the best he can do is avoid the full and complete truth for now.

A soft hum escapes her mouth, and he takes in the colour of her hijab. Usually she wears either a pink, a black, or a green one. Today however, she has chosen a pale yellow one. It's different. Not bad different, just different. It makes her look even softer than most days. Sure, she could totally kick some ass not dependent on her hijab colour, but it softens her face, compliments her tone nicely and it sort of makes him melt. He'd like to tell himself that the melting is from his body being almost on top of the stove, but that is not true. It's all her, no doubt about it.

"Hm," Marjan hums again, giving the sauteing vegetables another mix in the pan. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

It's a very out of the blue comment, and he barely had enough time to process it. 

"Not at work, we could get caug-" His words are silenced by the tender press of her lips against his own. 

He wants to close her eyes and drown in this feeling forever, but the shock of it all still hasn't worn off yet. Marjan is so gentle with her touch, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his face. They're about the same height when standing, but the bench he sits on is higher than her hips, making it so she has to crane her neck to kiss him.

Oh, she's still kissing him and he hasn't moved yet. He's so stupid.

Pulling back from her mouth, he rests his forehead on hers, his breath slightly hitched and at a faster pace than normal. Barely, but it's still noticable. To him, at least.

"What was that?" Mateo asks, her warm breath mingling with his, their noses flush together.

A chuckle from her makes him grin. "I'm pretty sure it's called a kiss, genius."

Wanting nothing more than to laugh out loud, he has to hold it in, not wanting to alert the others that are still downstairs, washing the trucks. He and Marjan had volunteered for dinner duty tonight, giving Paul a break. The whole team likes to pitch in with an attempt to cook meals for everyone, but Paul's cooking, by far, is the most popular. He, of course, loves hearing that and offers to cook more often than anyone else.

On the menu tonight is some stir fry, roasted vegetables, a small serving of brown rice - small as in it's only a side dish, not enough for it to be a full meal on its own -, and some salads. It's a decent spread if Mateo does say so himself. If the scent is anything to go by, he and Marjan are a dream team not only in the streets, but in the kitchen too.

"You wound me, Marjan. So mean sometimes." Only messing with her, he gives his signature grin through half hooded eyes. Sure she likes to tease him, but when it matters most, she's the most supportive and caring person toward him.

"I know, baby, but you love it," comes her retort, partnered by an equally as loud smirk.

"Kiss me again," he pleads, not moving forward to capture her lips.

So she does. Her tongue swipes across his top lip, and in an instant he is opening wider, wanting more of her, more than he should be getting right here, right now. 

If he doesn't pull away now, he's afraid that he's not going to be able to for a while, and they need to get food sorted for the team. Kissing her back, he softly suckles on her lip, tasting whatever flavour lip balm she's wearing, and his eyes are clamped shut blissfully.

But he pulls away with a soft pop, and is mumbling between ragged breaths. "Can I- Can I touch your face?"

Yes, he really interrupted their lip lock to ask her that. But there was no way he was going to do something that she didn't like, something without her permission first.

Nodding, she gives him the okay.

Cradling her cheeks in his hands, he rubs his thumbs across the bones under her eyes, and she's staring up at him, eyes glazed over and lips kiss swollen.

As he leans forward again, pecking her mouth just twice, he hears the shuffle of a shoe to the left of the kitchen, and the clearing of a raspy throat.

"Ooh la la," TK calls out quietly, as if to not spook them.

Marjan jumps back like the food from the pan had jumped out and ran up her arms, scalding her with its heat. He knows it's TK before even looking over to the source of the interference. Not just because he knows TK's voice, but because it isn't the first time he's used that exclamation for a moment between Marjan and Mateo.

Back when he'd announced to the team that he got a high score on his written test, Mateo had thanked Marjan for all her help, and she had said it was because of him, before calling him by his actual name for the first time. The moment had moved so quickly, and he had ignored all other background noise at the time, but looking back, he remembers hearing those exact same sounds from TK as he's just heard now.

Ooh la la.

"What's going on here?" he asks, stepping further into the kitchen, and standing between the pair of substitute chefs, looking to the food on the stove.

Marjan ignores his words, opting to mix the condiments again. It appears to be fully cooked, so she reaches for the dial to turn it off.

"Nothing," Mateo replies, not all that convincingly. As if anything could convince TK otherwise right now. He literally just caught them making out. Their first time doing so, too.

It was the perfect first kiss. Well, would have been, if it hadn't been cut short by their friend.

"Mhm, nothing. I see." Reaching out his hand, he slips a piece of carrot out of the pan and drops it into his mouth. "So I didn't just catch you two snogging in the kitchen while the rest of us are working hard downstairs."

"Nope, you definitely didn't." Marjan's face is contorted in a blend of embarrassment and still flushed from her previous actions with Mateo.

"Okay, I guess I didn't then. Maybe if you tell me how long it hasn't been going on, I'll be able to forget all about what I didn't see."

TK is a shit. Mateo wants to glare at him, but he's not looking at either of the duo. He's focused on watching their hands dish the foods up.

"Three months," Marjan sighs dejectedly. "TK we really like each other, and it's all very new. We're still figuring things out, just let us tell people on our own time."

She really likes Mateo. Not just that she likes Mateo, but she _really_ likes him. Wow. That's something he could get used to hearing.

"Look, even if you didn't tell me when it started, I wouldn't tell. It's not my place." He smiles, about to turn on his feet, presumably to call out to the team that dinner is being served. "For the record, y'all are cute."

Mateo smiles deeply, much like when Marjan kissed him.

As TK shouts downstairs and turns back to help take the bowls and dishes to the table, Marjan places a soft peck to Mateo's cheek, and his arm a light squeeze in a comforting gesture. 

The dinner goes without any bumps in the road, and if Marjan bumps Mateo's leg a few times with her own, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify paylist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=-APMbmAmTBWXXS5n97_EXQ


End file.
